Boku Kakumei
|font-color = #FFFFFF |track color = #fdebbb |CD name = Free!-Eternal Summer- Character Songs |previous = Gratefully |next = Prism SHOWTIME☆ |current track = Boku Kakumei }} |font color = #FFFFFF |image = |title = Boku Kakumei |artist = Nagisa Hazuki (CV. Tsubasa Yonaga) |lyrics = Saori Codama |composition = Hiromitsu Kawashima |arrangement = Hiromitsu Kawashima |publisher = Lantis |seller = |release = September 03, 2014 |album = Free!-Eternal Summer- Character Song Vol.4 Nagisa Hazuki |tracks = |price = |length = 4:13 |episodes = }} Boku Kakumei (ボクカクメイ My Revolution) is the first track of the CD Free!-Eternal Summer- Character Song Vol.4 Nagisa Hazuki. It is performed by Nagisa Hazuki's seiyū, Tsubasa Yonaga. The song was released on September 03, 2014. Lyrics Kanji = 言いたいことも言えないで　ずっと、黙って・・・ だけど今回は譲らないよ からっぽの水じゃ　ちっとも楽しくない みんなとじゃなきゃ全然　意味がない 気づいて、そしたらもう　絶対がんばりたい だってやっと見つけた　僕の場所 もっと自分の気持ちを　伝えるんだ 大好きなこと　あきらめたくないよ ちゃんと自分の言葉で　伝えるんだ この場所だけは　なくしたくないから もう逃げたりしない ガマンしてたって後悔するってわかる だからさ、ありったけ勇気出して ぶつかってみるんだ　前を向けるように 本気のオモイ知って欲しいよ 4人で泳げるからこそ　うれしくなって こんなトクベツな夏　守らなきゃ もっと今と精一杯　向きあって 大切なこと　認めてもらいたい ちゃんと今を受け止めて　楽しめば 約束だって　果たしがい増えちゃうよね もっと自分の気持ちを　伝えるんだ 大好きなこと　あきらめたくないよ ちゃんと自分の言葉で　伝えるんだ この場所だけは　なくしたくないから もう逃げたりしない |-| Rōmaji = iitai koto mo ienaide zutto, damatte… dakedo konkai wa yuzuranai yo karappo no mizu ja chittomo tanoshikunai minna to janakya zenzen imi ga nai kizuite, soshitara mou zettai ganbaritai datte yatto mitsuketa boku no basho motto jibun no kimochi wo tsutaerunda daisuki na koto akirametakunai yo chanto jibun no kotoba de tsutaerunda kono basho dake wa nakushitakunai kara mou nigetari shinai gaman shiteta tte koukai suru tte wakaru dakara sa, arittake yuuki dashite butsukatte mirunda mae wo mukeru you ni honki no omoi shitte hoshii yo yonin de oyogeru koso ureshiku natte konna tokubetsu na natsu mamoranakya motto ima to seiippai muki atte taisetsu na koto mitomete moraitai chanto ima wo uke tomete tanoshimeba yakusoku datte hatashigai fuechau yo ne motto jibun no kimochi wo tsutaerunda daisuki na koto akirametakunai yo chanto jibun no kotoba de tsutaerunda kono basho dake wa nakushitakunai kara mou nigetari shinaiRomaji & Translation by onkeikun |-| English = I couldn’t say what I really wanted to say, keeping quiet the whole time… But this time, I won’t back down Being alone in the water is no fun at all It’s totally meaningless if the others aren’t there too Please realize it, then I swear that I will be more eager to work harder Because I’ve finally found where I belong I’m going to express how I feel more I don’t want to give up on what I love I will make sure to express that in my own words This place is the one thing that I don’t want to lose I won’t run away anymore I know that keeping it inside will only lead to regret So, I’ll summon up all of the courage that I have And confront it, so that I can bring myself forward I want you to know how I really feel Getting to swim with all four people makes me happiest This special summer must be protected at all costs I will strive to face the present more I want you to accept what’s important to me If I make sure to take in the reality of the present and enjoy myself It will make fulfilling promises even more worth it I’m going to express how I feel more I don’t want to give up on what I love I will make sure to express that in my own words This place is the one thing that I don’t want to lose I won’t run away anymore Videos References Navigation |color2 = #fdebbb |font color = #FFFFFF}} Category:Music Category:Character Songs Category:Free!-Eternal Summer- Character Songs Category:Free!-Eternal Summer- Character Song Vol.4 Nagisa Hazuki